Trapped(PewdieCry)
by Caoticwolf45
Summary: Cry finds himself trapped with a friendly blonde by the name of Felix,Cry soon finds that the place he is trapped in is a mansion owned by the cruel Clair who rules with the help of non-other than Mad,to escape Cry has to rely on the help of The Late Night Crew but what happens when two of the members whined up trapped in this hell-hole with Cry.( the only character I own is Clair)
1. Chapter 1 (New friend)

**Trapped**

Cry awoke to find himself in darkness; he looked around confused on where he was. All he could remember from yesterday was walking to his car from Russ's house after a gaming section for his channel and on his way back getting hit in the back of the head. He felt for a bump and found it by the stinging pain that followed after he touched it. The headache came next; he tried to ignore it by concentrating on figuring out where he was. He took a deep breath to calm himself, that's when he heard the noise; it sounded like there was someone else in the room with him.

Cry nervously called out "h-hello, is someone there?" he waited for someone to answer. Cry felt stupid acting like a scaredy-cat; after all, whoever was in the room with him probably couldn't hurt him.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" Cry whispered to himself.

Then came the voice "well, your finally awake, for a minuet I thought you were dead." Cry looked towered the voice, which to Cry, the voice sounded like it was coming from the far corner of the room and he hinted a slit accent in the voice, Swedish, Cry thought.

"Oh, it takes more than a hit to the head to kill me" Cry said.

"Oh, really then, you must be tough." The voice said.

"No, not really, but Can I ask what your name is?" Cry asked the voice.

"Sure, if you tell me what your name is in return." The voice said.

"Ok, my name is Cry."

"My name is Pewdiepie, PewDie for short."

"Is it ok if I ask you another question?" Cry asked.

"Sure." PewDie answered.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Cry asked.

"It's dark because you're wearing a blind fold." PewDie answered.

"Oh." Cry said.

He reached up and pulled of the blind fold. His vision was flooded with light. The light came from a small window, with bars on it. Cry looked around the medium sized room. The walls were bare and gray, and the floor was concrete. In the room there was a small table with two chairs and two beds, one of which Cry was sitting on. Cry looked toward PewDie, who was sitting in the far corner of the room. He was tall and had light tan skin. His hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were bright blue and there was a hint of an after shave on his lower jaw line.


	2. Chapter 2 (Remembrance)

Cry noticed that the clothes PewDie was wearing were ripped and blood stained in several places. The shirt, Cry guessed it used to be white, was now a shade of gray and stained with blood to were Cry could barely make out the design on the shirt. What he could make out was a gold colored circle with a picture of a guy knelling in the center of the circle. The jeans PewDie was wearing were also ripped and blood stained. Cry's attention was drawn instantly from the ripped and blood stained clothes to the bright lime green headset that rested around PewDie's neck. The headset reminded him of a similar pair he owned, except his were bright cherry red. Cry watch as PewDie got up and walked towered him, he stopped at the foot of Cry's bed and knelt down and retrieved a big black duffel bag and tossed it on the bed and walked to the table and sat down.

"You should probably change your clothes." PewDie said.

"Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Cry asked as he looked down at his clothes.

"No, but unless you want them to look like my clothes you should find a t-shirt you don't like and a pair of jeans you really don't care for." Pewdiepie answered.

Cry looked at the duffel bag; he couldn't remember what he had packet such a big bag for. Had he been planning to leave for a trip after leaving Russ's house? Or was he on the run from someone? He couldn't remember. He decided to take PewDie's advice so he opened the bag. Inside there were two neatly packet rows of clothes. On top of one of the rows was a folded piece of paper. Cry opened it to find a reminder from Russ.

2/8/14

Cry, don't forget that you're staying at my house this week to do some of our let's play video's for our channels and that we have a live stream tonight with the crew. Oh, and this time don't forget your sleeping bag I'm not going to have a repeat of last month and I don't think you want that ether. And if you forget I'm making you sleep in the bathtub and my bed is off limits got it.

Russ

Cry blushed, he remembered what happen last month, Russ had invited Cry over to spend the weekend at his house because Cry's house had flooded. Cry had packed the only dry clothes he could find and he had gone looking for a sleeping bag but the only one he owned had gotten wet. So when Cry got to Russ's house they had agreed that they would split the bed. One half would be Cry's and the other half would be Russ's. Neither one was to cross into the others half of the bed. But Russ liked to toss and turn a lot through the night and had on one occasion pushed Cry out of bed. Cry had moved to the couch and the following morning Cry had woke up sore and cranky and he had made Russ suffer with him by dumping a can of bright pink paint on Russ's bed and couch, that had pissed off Russ to no extent.

Cry smiled at the memory, it was funny in a way. Cry folded up the reminder and set it aside and continued to look through the bag. He found his cell phone at the bottom. He flipped open the phone and looked through the messages, there were several from Russ and five from SpOOn. He tossed the phone aside and pulled out a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Within a few minutes Cry had changed and repacked the bag. When he was done there was a loud knocking sound at the door then without warning the door flew open and a pretty young girl walked in caring two lunch trays. She set them on the table and was about to leave when she stopped at the door and turned to Cry and said "Lady Clair will see you after lunch, sir." She then turned and walked out the door, which closed with a loud bang behind her.


	3. Chapter 3(Truth)

"Who's Clair?" Cry asked PewDie as he sat down at the table and began to eat. The food on the tray wasn't what Cry expected. On the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich, an apple, and a can of Soda, which to Cry, is what he normally ate. "Clair is the one who brought us here, she owns this mansion." PewDie answered. "Oh" Cry answered then they fell silent as they ate.

"Word of advice, don't piss off Clair. It will be the last thing you ever do." PewDie said to Cry when they were done eating and the girl had come and collected their lunch trays.

"O-ok" Cry stammered as he walked to the door. In a couple of minutes the door opened and a guy, in a suite, stood at the door. He walked in and told Cry to turn around and put his hands behind his back. Cry did as he was told. The guy bond Cry's wrists and led him out of the room and down a long corridor and stopped in front of a set of big double doors. The man pushed open the doors and led Cry in to what looked like a ballroom. In the center of the room was a coffee table and a couch. On the couch laid a girl. She was probably around 17-18 years old, she had long bleached blonde hair and she had light tan skin. Her eyes were a bright shade of red that Cry knew was not possible to have unless you had colored contacts. She wore a white summer dress and flip-flops, she looked up from the book she was reading and greeted Cry.

"Hello Cry, so very nice to finally meet you. I've waited so very long for this day." She said, "My name is Clair, I'm the owner of this mansion."


	4. Chapter 4(Uneasy feelings)

(Something feels off about this girl) Cry thought. (She's too nice and her eyes have a weird glint in them.)

"Unbind him, he won't hurt me." Clair told the guard. With that the guard unbound Cry's wrists and left.

"Follow me to the next room Cry, and I'll explain what happens at the mansion and why you're here." Clair said as she got up and walked to another set of double doors. Cry followed Clair through the doors and into a room that looked like a smaller version of the room they just left. But in this room there was a small round table and two chairs instead of the couch and coffee table, and instead of nicely decorated walls there were chains.

Clair sat down in one of the chair and gestured to the one across from her for Cry to sit down. She then asked Cry "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"The short version" Cry answered.

"Ok, basically you're here because I need you for an experiment. You see this mansion makes a dark copy of the people I bring here. But the copy is of their darker side. It makes ether their negative emotions human or it takes the darkness that lives in all of us and makes it come alive. But since I don't hide my dark side there's only one of me, oh and your friend that shares your room at the moment he's just here as my play toy because I couldn't make a copy of him because he's to pure, and when I'm done playing with him I'll put him out of his misery." Clair said with a big grin on her face.

"You mean you're going to kill him?!"Cry asked in shock.

"Yes, when I'm done playing with you as well I will dispose of you permanently, but that won't happen for a long time. Oh there is someone I want you to meet though, but you might already know him. You can come out now." Clair said. From the darkness a figure stepped forward, he looked like Cry except his mask looked different. The dark copy of Cry had a creepy mask on, the mask had a scribbled on smile and blood on it, his clothes also had blood on them. The dark copy of Cry came to a stop in the middle of the room. Clair walked over to him and said "Cry I'd like you to meet Mad, the darker side of you."

Mad stepped forward and said "It's been a while Cry." Mad pushed his mask to the side of his head so half of his face was showing and Cry saw that the corners of Mad's mouth were stitched together and his eyes were blood red and slited like a cat's.

"You thought you could keep me locked away, but guess what you were wrong."

Mad leveled a gun that he had been hiding behind his back at Cry's head and was about to pull the trigger when Clair yelled "STOP! You can't kill him yet."

"Fine I won't kill him" Mad said as he lowered the gun to Cry's shoulder and fired

*BANG*

"AH" Cry screamed. He tried to contain the scream but the pain was too intense. He fell to the floor and griped his shoulder.

"Now was that really necessary, Mad. You couldn't wait" Clair asked Mad.

"No, I couldn't it was just too tempting." Mad answered.

"Fine I guess I will leave. Oh and before I forget some of Cry's friends are here. They will be here in a few minutes so try not to kill any of them, especially Cry, ok." Clair said as she left the room.

Mad glared at the door, he turned towards Cry and said "Well that takes some of the fun out of it, but at least I still get to have fun listening to you and your friends scream and wraith in agony." The doors open and in stumbled Russ, and Red. They were blind folded and their hands were boned behind their backs. They were lined up against the wall and their restraints were replaced by metal cuffs that were chained to the wall. Mad removed the blind folds. The moment they saw Cry their faces brightened.

"Thank god you're alive, Cry" Russ said

"Yea, we were so worried" Red said.

"Yea, I'm not dead yet." Cry said with a smirk.

"Oh, please, quite with the heartwarming crap already, you're making me sick." Mad spat.


	5. Chapter 5(Plan)

Few hours later

Cry hit the floor with a sickening thud. As Cry lay there as he strand to hear Russ and Red as they begged and pleaded for Cry's life. But the noise that broke through was a blood chilling laughter coming from Mad.

"Listen to them; they think I'm going to kill you. By the way are you having fun 'cause I am." Mad cooed. Cry tried to answer but he couldn't form words threw the red fog that clouded his mind at the moment.

"Awww, nothing to say Cry that makes me SAD." Mad said as he again kicked Cry in the stomach. The kick caused Cry to cough up blood.

He saw Mad walk towered the doors as he call out "Clair, I'm done, I've had my fun." That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Another Few hours later

When Cry woke up he found that he was back in his make shift cell that he shared with PewDie, but the only difference this time was Red and Russ were there with him.

"How do you feel, Cry?" Red asked when she saw that he was awake.

"I feel like I've been hit by a train." Cry answered as he propped himself up on his side, but the action took too much energy causing him to collapse back on to his back, out of breath and exhausted. "Hey, you should take it easy for a while, Cry, or just long enough to gather your strength" PewDie said from where he was standing at the window looking out. "Why do I need to gather my strength, can't I just rest for a few days, Please" Cry asked. "No, we're breaking out tonight so you need to get as much rest as you can between now and then." PewDie answered Cry. "Fine" Cry said as his eyes slip shut as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Cry was shaken awake by Russ. "Hey, Cry, wake up we're leaving" Cry stared at Russ for a minute till what Russ had said sank in. "Ok, but how are we going to escape, the door is locked from the outside." Cry asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. "Väl skit" PewDie said in Swedish. "What the hell did you even say?!" Cry asked. "I said well shit." PewDie answered "well we could try to call someone from my cell?" Cry said "But I'm not sure if it will work."

"Well at this point what do we have to lose, bro?" PewDie asked as he walked over to Cry "Where's your phone, dude?"

"It's in my duffel bag, at the bottom next to my spare mask." Cry answered as he sat up.


	6. Update

Hey, Caotic here sorry I haven't updated this story in a will but I promise it will be updated in the next few weeks k, bye bye ~Caotic


	7. Chapter 6 (Call for help)

"Ok, thanks bro." PewDie said as he retrieved the bag from under Cry's bed.

"Call my friend Scott Jund; he will know what to do." Cry said as he got up from the bed calming himself down from the situation.

"You sure, bro? I mean He is _your_ friend wouldn't it be weird to get a call from his friends phone when it's not even his friend calling." PewDie ask as he retrieved the phone from the bottom of the duffel bag.

"Yea, I guess your right" Cry said with a sigh. "Here give me the phone" PewDie handed Cry the cell and Cry proceeded to call Scott. He couldn't imagine what Scott was thinking right now knowing that Red, Russ and himself were gone for a few days they usually spoke with each other on a daily basis. Cry knew if he were in Scott's shoes right now he would be panicking.

Scott's POV

(God dammit it's been three days since Cry uploaded a video. Red and Russ haven't called or skyped with me either and tomorrow is Saturday. Someone should have contacted me by now to make a schedule for tomorrow. By the looks of it we will have to cancel the stream if someone doesn't contact me soon. We usually talk a lot all of us I wonder why none of them have contacted me.) Scott thought as he paced back and forth in his room. Something was wrong and Scott could feel it in his gut. His gut feeling was proven right when Snake called the next day asking if there was going to be a stream. Scott replied "No. Red, Russ or Cry haven't contacted me so there isn't going to be a stream, there's no schedule and I have a feeling that something is very, very, wrong with our friends, they haven't contacted me at all in the past 3 days. We need to get Ken and Minx down here and find out where the three of them are."

"Yea" Snake agreed.

"I'll call Ken, can you call Minx?" Scott asked while he began searching for the scrap of paper that Ken's number was on.

"Sure." Snake replied. He was just as scared as Scott he just held it in that poker face he always had.

Within a few hours both Ken and Minx were on their way to Scott's house. Soon Ken, Snake and Minx were sitting in Scott's living room watching as he paced in front of them. Minx finally broke the silence asking "Jund, I know you explained it over the phone but why are we here?" Scott stopped pacing and turned to face Minx and said "Cry, Russ, And Red are missing."

"Are you sure that they're not taking a break?" Minx asked

"Yes, I am pretty sure they aren't, I contacted they're families, none of them have heard from them either." Scott said in his hard as stone voice.

"Well has any one filed a-" Ken began to say but was cut off by the sound of Jund's phone ringing.

"It's Cry." Jund said as he answered the phone. "Hello, Cry, thank god you called I thought something bad had happened to you." he said relieved.

"Scott, listen very carefully to me ok, Russ, Red, and I have been kidnapped, we are being held in the Mansion on the hill, you know the one I'm taking about right? The big blue one." Cry said

"Yea I know which one you are talking about." Scott answered

"Kay, can you come help us escape, I don't care how you do it just make it quick ok, I have to go before someone finds out I called you." Cry said speaking faster with a bit or fear and worry in his voice.

"Yea I can help, see you soon friend, bye." Scott said before Cry hung up. Scott looked at his friends by the looks on their faces he know they had heard what was said on the phone.

"So, I have a plan. Snake get the gas cans from the garage and Ken find matches and/or lighters, Minx can you make some Molotovs?" Scott ordered being completely serious. His friends just sat there with confused looks on their faces they had never seen Scott like this.

"We are going to burn down that mansion." Scott said with a huge grin on his face and a wicked glimmer in his eyes.


	8. AN

Hi, sorry this is not an update I need your guyses help I need some new characters, 3 or 4 at the most,( these characters may end up dieing) I need:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair/ eye color:

Height/ body type:

Extra features (ex: glasses, scars, earing, bracelets, etc.):

Personality:

What type of clothes they like to wear:

Back story:

Chow ~ Caoticwolf


	9. Chapter 7(Conflict)

Mad's POV

I sat back in the chair as I watched the monitors. It was extremely boring but I am on guarded duty and it is my job to make sure that none of the other doppelgangers or originals get out. Clair really isn't worried about the doppelgangers getting out; she's worried about the originals getting out and telling people about what she is doing in the mansion. Clair didn't want people to know what she was doing; if they knew then everything she has worked for would have been for nothing, you see Clair is building an army of evil doppelgangers and she plans on destroying ever thing good and replacing it with evil. The originals however will be imprisoned for now but they will eventually be killed all excepted for Cry and the very few that Clair can't make doppelgangers for, like Felix. 

As I watched the monitors, I took interest in the two to the left. Those were the cameras that where in the west wing of the mansion, were Cry was locked up. One monitor showed the room where Red, Russ, Cry and Felix were in; the other showed a room with seven other people in it. I know who the people were because I had met their doppelgangers. The first person I could make out on the small monitor was a girl dressed entirely in pink; she wore a flannel shirt over a white tank top underneath with skinny jeans and high-tops. Her hair was hot pink and she had big brown eyes framed by pink nerdy glasses and she had a pink and black bow in her hair, I think her name is Love. The second person that was standing next to her was a boy wearing a black and blue jacket with a black t-shirt, jeans and hiking boots. His hair was dark brown and he had brown eyes, nothing special about him, he seemed to be talking to her, his name was Nate; I was friends with his doppelganger. Next was a girl dressed in a brown jacket with a plain white shirt, and skinny jeans with black DCs. Her hair was light brown and she had bright blue eyes that were framed by pink glasses, she also had a scar that ran from her cheek to her chin. There was only one person I knew with a scar like that and that was Scarlett. She was taking to a girl that was wearing a red and black hoodie, jeans and black convers. This girl had auburn hair and she had weird, eyes her left eye was blue and had a scar running over it and her right eye was brown. Her ears were pierced and I think we confiscated a gun from her. Her name was Skylin Calhone, she's problem the only one I bothered to learn her first and last name. Off in the far left corner of the room was a girl in a black jacket and a red tank top, black jeans and red convers, around her neck she wore a black and red bowtie. Her hair was a milk chocolate brown and her eyes were and unusual color, they were purple. I recognized the bowtie, it belonged to Melody, her doppelganger hangs out with the toby kid's doppelganger. That must be the kid sitting with he, he was dressed in a green hoodie, jeans and DCs. His hair was a light brown and his eyes wear dark brown, yep no doubt about it, it was toby. The last guy was standing at the door looking out he was dressed in a black band shirt, gray skinny jeans and black convers. His hair was dark brown with a single strip of blue in the front and his eyes were weird to his left eye was brown and his right was blue. He and a band aid on the bridge of his nose and a bandage on his cheek. There was no mistaking him, that was Trevor, Claire's ex-boyfriend. I smile to myself as I look towered the east wing monitor and see that it is engulfed in flame. I quickly check the monitor above it that shows the outside area and see Jund, Minx, Snake, Ken, SpOOn, and Cheyenne emerge though the smoke, damn it there probably here for Cry, Red, and Russ.

I call Claire and within 5 minutes she is there staring at the scene unfolding before us.

"Well we have to let them out or they will die and I would really like to keep all 11 people here alive." Claire said with a sour expression.

"Are you sure you want to do that Lady Claire?" I ask but I already know her answer will be yes so before she answers I press the button that open the doors to Cry's and Trevor's rooms.

"Well know we need to deal with that fire before it spreads to the rest of the mansion. Round up the other doppelgangers and take care of the fire and will you're at it take care of the intruders." Claire commander as she left the room.

"Yes mama." I answer as I head out to gather the others.

**Well here you go another chapter and my attempt to write in first person. Chow!~ Caoticwolf **


	10. Chapter 8 (meeting)

No POV

Cry and the others had been try to find a way to unlock the door for hours and they were losing hope fast, but Cry wanted to give it one more try before they gave up. "Cry, I don't think the door will open and there's no point in hurting yourself further." Pewdie said but Cry didn't hear him.

Cry backed up going for a running start, his shoulder was already bruised from running into the door at least 20 times before. He figured why the hell not one more time. Cry charge the door as fast as he could but, he didn't hear the soft click of the door as he ran into it. "CRY!" Russ yelled as the door flew open and Cry went tumbling into the hall and face planting the wall. He was glad he was wearing a mask otherwise he would have probably broken his nose.

"Oh my god, Cry are you ok?" Red asked as she helped him up.

"Yea, I think so." He replied as he fixed his mask.

"You aren't that bright are you" came a voice. Cry and the others looked around till they spotted a door further down the hall. Like theirs it to was open and a guy was leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean by that?" Cry huffed angrily at the guy.

"It means you're stupid." The guy replied taking a step towered Cry.

"Toby, be nice." Another voice said. A girl appeared in the door way followed by some other people.

"Second off move jack-ass you're in the way." The girl said as she pushed him aside and approached Cry.

"I apologies for my friend he can be kind of snarky at times but he's a good guy I promise." The girl said.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Melody and the guy behind me in the green hoodie is Toby." Said the girl giving Cry a big smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cry and these are my friends Red, Russ, and PewDie." Cry said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"Well pleased to meet you" Melody said giving each of them another smile. "Umm, Melody, aren't you forgetting the rest of us?" a guy in a black band shirt said as 4 more people walked in to the hall behind him.

"Oh, sorry Trever I didn't mean to forget you guy's" Melody said apologetically. She turned back to Cry and said "I forgot to introduce the others."

"Ok, the guy in the band shirt is Trever, the girl dressed entirely in pink is Love, and over there is Scarlett, she's the one in the brown jacket and pink glasses, umm and then there's Skylin, the girl in the red hoodie, oh and last but not least in the blue and black jacket is Nate" Melody pointed to each one as she said their name. "Ok that should be everyone. Did I get them all Toby?" she asked turning to Toby. "Yea you got everyone." He said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." Red said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short but we need to get out of here." Russ interrupted as he started to push Cry and Red forward. "Yea I agree with Russ it's time to go before Clair comes." PewDie said as he started to help Russ get the others moving.

"And if the rest of you noticed that it is starting to smell faintly like smoke." Russ added. Cry suddenly knew who was responsible for that. "Oh god damn it Jund couldn't you have found a better way to get us out, besides burning the whole place down." Cry said to no one in particular.

"This is Scott's doing?" Russ asked puzzled.

"Yea, he said he could help get us out but I didn't think he would go and set the place ablaze." Cry said as they all headed down the hall.

"Who's Scott?" love asked

"He's our friend." Red answered

"Yea and I am so kicking his ass for setting this place on fire with us in it" Russ said through gritted teeth as they come to a door that led to the rest of the mansion.


	11. Chapter 9 (The Final Goodbye)

No point of view

The group had been running down the hall for what felt like forever, but in reality it had only been a couple of hours. They had encountered varies traps and monsters and had manned to get by with only minor injuries, it was surprising that no one had died yet. The group ducked into one of the rooms on the right side of the incredibly long hallway to rest. Trever's group went off to one corner of the room and Cry's group when to another corner. They quietly talked among their respected groups. After about an hour they continued on their way looking for the front exit.

"Hey guys look it's a door!" Cry shouted to the others.

"Were do you think it leads?" Nate asked as they neared the door.

"Hopefully out of this weird ass mansion." Skylin piped in.

The group reached the door and burst threw it only to find that the door lead straight into Clair's ballroom. Worst of all Clair stood in the center of the ballroom with Mad and the other doppelgangers right behind her. She motioned for two of the doppelgangers to go and close the doors.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Clair purred.

"Hey, Cry I see that you have become close friends with PewDie, I mean I never doubted that you wouldn't, after all you two were lovers after all." Clair continued.

"What the absolute hell are you talking about? I have never meet PewDie before, until a day ago." Cry stated.

"Oh how easy it is to forget people after some time, but your lost memories of PewDie are easy to explain I made you both of you forget the other." Clair said with a smirk.

'Here though I will return both of your memories to you, just drink this." Clair tossed two vials of silvery looking liquid at Cry and PewDie. They both caught the vails and downed the liquid instantly they remembered each other.

"But unfortunately I am going to have to cut this reunion short." Clair said as she held up a small black controller and spoke into it.

"PewDie capture Cry and don't let him go unless I say so." Suddenly two strong hands grabbed Cry and made it to where he couldn't move. Cry looked up to see PewDie and Cry could see something was wrong with him. PewDie's eyes were glazed over and he wouldn't respond to Cry when he called his name.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PEWDI!?" Cry shouted at Clair.

"I implanted a vires that allows me to control your boyfriend PewDie, so sorry Cry your reunion was so short." Clair answered with an evil smirk. "Oh and guess who I find lurking outside my mansion?" Clair questioned.

"Your little buddies, I'm guessing they were the ones who set my beloved mansion on fire and tried to ruin my plans." Clair motioned for mad to go and get the remained of Cry's friend. A few seconds later mad returned with Jund, Ken, Minx, SpOOn, Snake and Cheyenne following him. Their hands were bond together and they were connected together by a single piece of rope. The rope was removed and their bonds were cut and they wore shoved toward Red and Russ.

"Ok, round them up, keep Trevor, Melody, and Nate alive, kill the rest" Clair commander the doppelgangers

"And keep all of Cry's friends alive, including Cry himself." The doppelgangers moved Trevor, Melody and Nate over to were cry and the others were standing. Love, Toby, Scarlett, and Skylin were lined up in front of the others and Mad Proceeded to gruesomely kill them one by one. Melony begged and pleaded for Toby's life she didn't want to lose him they had grown up together and they had never left each other's sides. She couldn't picture a life without him. Toby looked Melody straight in the eyes and told her, "It's going to be ok Mel, I will always be with you so please go on living when I die and Mel, I love you with all my heart." Mad took his sweet time killing toby. He made Toby's death slow and painful; his screams filled the ballroom and mad melody fall to her knees, toby was the last to die. By the end of it Cry was filled with so much rage and sorrow that he could not contain it any longer. He brock away from PewDie's grip and charged Mad tackling him to the ground and taking the katana that Mad had been using. Cry ran the blade threw Mad's skull he then spun around and took out each of the doppelgangers. He then turned his sights on Clair. Cry saw that Clair was suddenly armed with her own katana. She grinned at Cry and look at PewDie then back at Cry. Cry know what she was going to do, and before she could command PewDie to attack Cry, Cry yelled out:

"Russ, Jund grab PewDie!" Russ and Jund obeyed and tackled PewDie to the ground and held him there. Cry turned back around to see Clair rushing toward him. Cry jumped to the left just as Clair when sailing past him, barely missing him with the katana. Clair quickly spun around and jabbed at Cry. Cry easily nocked the katana's blade away and ran his own threw Clair's chest. Her white sun dress was quickly stained red from her blood. She looked at the blade running threw her chest then she looked back up at Cry and gave him a sad smile.

"Well I never thought I would die like this. I just didn't want to be alone any more, that's why I made the doppelgangers and why I kept you all here."

"You created evil versions of the originals and you kept us her against our will, you tortured us and you killed some of our friends. What you did was wrong I hope you realized that." Cry said as he laid Clair down on the ballroom floor.

"Yes I realized that now, and I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Here this will get read of the virus I gave PewDie and this is the way out of the mansion. Hurry before you guys get stuck in here by the fire, and again I'm sorry for everything." Clair handed Cry a vial of blue liquid and a map and with her last breath told them she was sorry for everything.

Cry poured the liquid down PewDie's throat and within a few seconds he was back to normal. They then made their way to the exit, once outside they watched as the rest of the mansion was consumed by flame. Trevor, Melody and Nate left after a few minutes without saying good bye to Cry and the others. Soon after Cry and his friends and Cry's boyfriend, PewDie, made their way home.


End file.
